marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 10
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Yukio's nightclub ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* Cebulski's Coffee ******* Mary Jane Watson's apartment ****** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = At his temporary apartment in Osaka, Tony Stark is caught off-guard by a knock at the door when he was debriefing Jim Rhodes about his progress to infiltrate the biohack ninja clan. After calling several times for "Mister Franco" (Stark's undercover identity), the people at the door suddenly break in. The woman in charge presents herself as Zhang and demands "Mister Franco" to come with her, using a Spider-Man mask to cover his face before knocking him out. Rhodes witnesses Stark's abduction from outside the window, having gotten out the second before Zhang had entered the room, and flies away quite disgruntled. Stark wakes up and finds himself sitting on the floor tied, with his face still covered in the mask. As soon as he's freed by Zhang, Tony finds himself in front of Tomoe, the leader of the biohack ninja, inside a shrine in a Japanese garden on top of a skyscraper. Tomoe informs Stark that he was of great help in allowing Yukio escape from authorities the previous night, and that she has read files on Stark's fabricated identity of Richard Franco, a former Navy seal and ex-agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. In New York City, Mary Jane Watson walks down the street from a café to her place. She finds a small container in her mailbox and brings it to her apartment. MJ opens the mysterious package and finds a device with a note that asks her to press its button. She follows the orders, and a projection of Friday comes from the gadget. Friday requests Mary Jane to urgently return to Stark Industries, because due to Tony Stark's disappearance, the board of directors are planning on seizing control of the company. While Friday reveals that Tony is in fact alive, she's reluctant to disclose his whereabouts. Back in Japan, Tomoe calls several of her biohack ninja in order to have "Richard Franco" test his abilities. Stark manages to counter the attacks from the ninja, and even disarm one of them, before Tomoe orders them to stop. After the ninja leave, Tomoe reveals to Stark that she's an Inhuman who gained the ability to control technology. With that power, she had sent away from Japan all of the different organizations and evil powers that preyed on her land. With Stark's apparent demise and control over Osaka, Tomoe wishes to reach out to different parts of the world. She has decided to enlist "Franco"'s help due to his abilities and background, for being a "disowed and disenfranchised," something Tomoe relates to. Tomoe's assignment for "Franco" is to find and kill Jim Rhodes. Elsewhere, Riri Williams is testing her suit's flying capabilities while she calls her sister Sharon, a big fan of super heroes, and subtly asks her for suggestions of names that she could use as a super hero. In an undisclosed location, Rhodes reveals to somebody that Tony Stark is alive, and asks for help in finding him. The people he asks for help are none other than the Avengers. | Solicit = On the road to CIVIL WAR II! • It is Tony against some of his closest and dearest friends as the portents of civil war rock Tony and his status quo to its very foundation. We can’t tell you anything else without spoiling Civil War II, but you will NOT want to miss this emotional and explosive chapter. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}